Animalism (VTM)
Animalism is a Discipline that brings the vampire closer to their animalistic nature. This not only allows them to communicate with and gain dominance over creatures of nature, but gives them influence over the Beast itself. It is particular common among the clans that are most removed from humanity, though many of its powers specifically target the Beasts of mortals and Cainites. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Feral Speech/Feral Whispers: Speak telepathically with an animal whose eyes you meet ** Nightwisp Ravens: Ravens incapacitate the target for a short time * ** Beckoning: Summon animals of a particular type to you ** Burrowing Beetle: A beetle attacks the target, causing damage as it burrows into their body * ** Song of Serenity: Soothe a creature, making them docile, and even help pull vampires from frenzy. ** Quell the Beast: Cow a mortal into a state of fear or apathy ** Spectral Wolf: An ethereal wolf materializes, attacks the target, and then returns to the ether * ** Subsume the Spirit: Possess the body of an animal ** Bloodsuckers' Communion: Ghostly bats attack the target, drain its blood, and deliver the blood to their master * ** Drawing Out the Beast: When about to frenzy send your Beast into another person ** Pestilence: Insect swarms descend upon all targets in an area, devouring their flesh and possibly killing them Advanced Powers * ** Animal Succulence: Gain more vitae from animal blood ** Deep Song: Influence the emotional state of listeners with a song ** Eye of the Szlachta: Possess the body of a ghoul ** Gap of Ages: As Feral Whispers, except give commands to an animal and all of its descendents ** Pact with Animals: Gain beastial qualities from the blood of an animal ** Quell the Herd: As Quell the Beast but on groups of mortals or animals ** Sense the Savage Way: Share the senses of a animal ** Shared Soul: Meld minds with an animal and probe their memories ** Shepherd's Innocence: Gain the trust and attention of all animals ** Song in the Dark: Summon huge worms from the deep earth to shift the earth, creating caverns or earthquakes ** Species Speech: As Feral Whispers, except speak with all animals of a species present ** Tainted Oasis: Taint a land so that animals that feed from it become stronger and loyal ** Tier of Souls: Gain memories or powers from the blood you drink * ** Conquer the Beast: Enter and leave your frenzy at will ** Master's Voice: As Species Speech, except speak to all animals regardless of species ** Send the Eighth Plague: Summon beasts to devastate the harvests of a land ** Stampede: Induce animalistic panic in a group of mortals ** Twist the Feral Will: Force an animal to obey you without speaking or remaining near it * ** Crimson Fury: Your blood causes frenzy in any who taste it and diablerists must fight off your Beast ** Mass Summons: Summon all animals within miles of you ** Taunt the Caged Beast: Cause other vampires to frenzy ** Twin Spirits: Possess an animal's body without losing control of your own ** Unchain the Ferocious Beast: Cause a target's Beast to tear at them from within * ** Eyes of the Forest: Make everyone in a city work towards making it your ideal city ** Flesh Bond: Physically meld with one or more animals ** Free the Beast Within: Enter a controlled frenzy and gain several powers from the Beast ** Unchain the Beast: Cause a target's Beast to tear at them from within * ** Army of Beasts: Control all animals within a mile ** Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)